After The End
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are married happily, and are starting to grow a family of their very own. It seems like nothing can go wrong! They have three beautiful children, Hugo, Lois and Emma, and their life is perfect. Until a new Hawkmoth shows up, and Paris is in danger once more.
1. Hugo

_**Adrien and Marinette are married happily, and are starting to grow a family of their very own.**_

 _ **It seems like nothing can go wrong!**_

* * *

"Adrien. I think Hugo's coming."

"I'll start the car."

"No. He's coming _now."_

"Oh. I'll call an ambulance, then."

* * *

At the hospital

Several hours later...

* * *

"Here's Mommy, Hugo." Said Adrien as he handed their child to Marinette.

"Oh! He's so handsome! Just like his dad!" Exclaimed Marinette, looking into his face.

"And he has his mom's wonderful hair."

"And your eyes. Your brilliant green eyes." Marinette smiled.

"How can you tell? His eyes are closed." Adrien chuckled.

"I just can. Mother's intuition." Marinette closed her eyes, laying her head back. "I'm getting a little tired, kitty. Can I get some rest?"

"Of course, M'lady. Love you." Adrien got up, and a nurse gently took the baby from Marinette's arms.

"Love you too, kitty." Marinette called, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Bye Bye!

_**Hugo is now five years and two months old.**_

 _ **He has just met his younger siblings, the twins Emma and Lois.**_

 ** _Lois is sick._**

* * *

Why?!

Why is Mom not here celebrating with us?!

Dad said she went to Heaven...

When will she come back? I asked.

He went quiet after that.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

* * *

 _ **Emma and Lois are now three.**_

 _ **Hugo is eight and two months.**_

 _ **The Agreste family live across from a park.**_

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! I wanna go to the park!" a girl yells, pulling gently on his pants.

"Dad, can I watch a movie?" asks a boy, tugging on the other pant leg.

"Umm..." The father's debating on what to do.

Another boy walks into the living room.

His face is sullen.

Then he notices the commotion in the center of the room and puts a practiced grin on his face.

"I got this, Dad!" He says playfully, rushing over.

He picks up the girl, setting her in her father's arms, before grabbing the boy and plopping him down on the large couch.

He takes his father by the hand, leading him towards the door.

"You take Emma to the park, I'll watch a movie with Lois. See you in an hour, Dad!" he says.

* * *

'Phew', he breathes.

"Now, let's pick out a movie."

* * *

 ** _An hour and a half later..._**

* * *

"Okay, Emma. Time to go!" Says Adrien, smiling at his daughter.

"Okay, daddy! Bye bye, little butterfly!" She says, watching a pure white butterfly leave her hands.

As he picks her up, Adrien looks at the sky. His face is filled with sorrow.

 _'That's what she always said'_ , he quietly mumbles, low enough so Emma can't hear.

He buries his face in her soft black locks, _'just like Marinette's',_ and takes his daughter home.


	3. Lucky

"Wow, Emma! You're amazing!" called her twin from the bleachers where he watched her dance.

"Thanks, Lois. That means a lot coming from you." she replied, shuffling her feet and bowing her head.

"That really was awesome, Emma. You never give yourself enough credit. Anyway, Dad wants us to meet him for lunch, and Hugo said he might even be able to make it this time!" Lois had sidled up to her by this point, grabbing her hand in his and tugging her gently.

"Alright!" she said, squaring her shoulders. "Let's go!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, dad. I just couldn't make it. Band practice is in five minutes, and I just got out of school now... I promise, I'll make it in time for dinner, alright? Tell Emma and Lois I love them!"

Three beeps, then the phone went dead.

* * *

He looked at it briefly in disgust, before schooling his expression into a 'happy father' expression. just in time, too, because at that moment, the twins walked into the restaurant, faces aglow. Emma looked around expectantly, but was soon disappointed when her father called out a halfhearted 'hello'.

"I'm so sorry. He had to stay late after school. He said he'd make in time for dinner, though." Emma barely heard him. Her attention was currently captured by a faint boom sounding through the town.

* * *

 _Akuma. Now? Oh, I hope it's not Hugo... What excuse could I give?!_

* * *

"Dad, I heard an explosion. I think there might be a reason to postpone this for a bit." Emma's hand twitched nervously, wanting to carry her twin to safety.

"I heard it too." Lois added, backing her up.

"I heard it as well, kids. I think we need to head home before-"

Another explosion rocked the building, knocking the Agreste family down in one fell swoop.

"Yeah, we _really_ need to get out of here." Emma agreed.

Adrien scooped up Lois in his arms, and Emma clambered onto his back.

With unparalleled agility he leaped over the counter, bursting through the back door of the little café.

He raced through the streets, catching glimpses of red blurs.

* * *

He turned the corner to their street, but drew short once he saw the devastation the house was in...

"I've never seen so much yarn..."( _ **yes, I did just go there.**_ )

"Crap! Okay, the safe-house's next." said Adrien, getting over his momentary shock.

"I can carry Lois, Dad." Emma offered, climbing off his back.

"R-right." he replied, giving the gently sleeping boy over to his sister.

She positioned him comfortably on her back, for once grateful for her twin's thin form and light weight.

"Umm... Oh, right! The safe house is this way..."

They began running east, Emma easily keeping up with her father.

* * *

About halfway to the safe-house, they were found.

A group of the akuma's henchmen had surrounded the trio, looking like little knitted golems.

"Dad, I have to show you something, but you have to _promise_ not to freak out. Okay?" Emma asked, fingering the little silver ring on her thumb.

"I won't. I've seen way too much in my life to freak out about just about anything. Go ahead, sweetie."

"Here goes nothing..."she took a deep breath. "Plagg, claws out!"

*magical girl transformation sequence*

The girl turned superhero faced the knitted terrors, in between them and her family.

She leapt with impossible speed, tearing the golems to pieces.

"Dad, I need you to take Lois to the safe-house. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And besides..." she said, turning to face him with the biggest smile on her face, "It's an honor to continue your legacy, Dad."


End file.
